1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a reel for the unreeling of tapes or the like from a reel plate with a drive motor for the reel plate, a gear, the driven wheel of which is arranged on the driving shaft of the motor and the driving wheel of which is arranged on the shaft of the reel plate, interposed between drive motor and reel plate, and with a clutch interposed between drive motor and reel plate and controlled through a linkage by the unreeled tape.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Unreeling reels, which have the purpose of unreeling tape material or the like reeled up in coils or reels and to feed this to a following processing machine, are already known in different constructions. With small coil weights, these reels are mostly equipped without special drives and the material tape is then frequently drawn off directly by the tape advance provided on the processing machine. This procedure cannot be employed for greater tape weights. Special measures are required here so that the tape runs off at constant speed. A direct and uncontrolled drive of the reel plate does not come into question there, because the diameter of the coil after all continuously reduces so that the tape speed becomes ever greater at constant rotational speed of the reel plate. For this reason, it is known to provide drives for the reel plate, which comprises special regulating equipments of mechanical, optical or electronic kind which, through scanning, effect a regulation to constant tape speed. These drives and controls are complicated in construction, require a high additional effort and still have the disadvantages that they render the operation of the machine more difficult and are above all very susceptible to faults in rough operation.
Through the U.K. Patent Specification No. 710,263, there has become known a tape reeling equipment with a drive motor, a reeling capstan, a gear for torque transmission and a clutch, which is interposed between drive motor and reeling capstan and which is controlled and actuated through a linkage articulated to the machine frame and a tightening roller standing in contact with the tape to be reeled up. The tape, to be reeled up and guided over several feed and deflecting rollers, is conducted in a tape loop in front of the reeling capstan arranged with horizontal rotational axes over a tensioning roller, which is held at both sides by a respective angle lever pivotable around a point on the machine frame. A lever system with interposed spring engages one of the angle levers and (according to FIG. 4) actuates a disc friction coupling placed on the driven shaft for the reeling capstan. The one disc of the friction coupling, which is journalled to be freely rotatable on a projecting end of the driven shaft for the reeling capstan, is connected rotationally fast with a chain wheel which is driven through a chain by an electrical motor. The other disc of the friction coupling is connected rotationally fast with the projecting end of the driven shaft, journalled in the machine frame, for the reeling capstan. Engaging into the end of the driven shaft facing the reeling capstan and provided with a central bore at the end face is the exchangeable shaft, provided with a correspondingly developed spigot, of the reeling capstan, while the transmission of the torque takes place through pins protruding at the end face and engaging into corresponding bores. The shaft of the reeling capstan at the other end is likewise provided with a protruding spigot which engages into the bore of an axially displaceable rolling bearing journalled in a bush fastened in the machine frame. This construction is necessary to be able to insert and remove the reeling capstan.
This known construction is relatively expensive and complicated, for which the high constructional effort on the one hand and also the great operating effort on the placing-on or removal of the material coil on the other hand is to be mentioned. Resulting from the plurality of the individual parts is also a greater susceptibility to faults, which is very disadvantageous particularly in rough operation. Beyond that, also the chain as well as the coupling disc connected with the driving chain wheel in this known construction rotates together with the driving motor also in the uncoupled state, which signifies higher performance losses.
The present invention has set itself the task of providing a reel with less effort in construction and in the operation, which operates reliably and free of trouble even in rough operation and above all keeps the performance losses low in idling of the motor.